friday_the_13th_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trent Sutton
Trent Sutton is a character in the Friday the 13th remake, in which he is portrayed by Travis Van Winkle. He is the snobby rich frat boy who's had everything in his life handed to him, especially attractive women. He invites his girlfriend Jenna and five other friends: Chewie, Nolan, Bree, Lawrence, and Chelsea to stay at his parents' cabin near Camp Crystal Lake, for a party/sex-filled vacation and to show off his wealth. His goal for weekend is to finally have sex with Jenna, but he is instead seduced by her best friend Bree into impregnating her as they make a wild sex tape together. Biography Friday the 13th (2009) Trent is a snobbish rich kid who loves to show off his wealth. He's also bad tempered and sarcastic. In 2009, he invites his girlfriend and a couple of friends to stay at his parents cabin. On there way there, they stop by a gas station to get gas and other things. While waiting in line, Clay Miller was in front of him asking the owner if he has seen his sister. Trent begins to grow impatience and begins to argue with Clay as he doesn't want anything to do with him or his sister. His girlfriend, Jenna tells him to stop. When they got to the cabin, he allows his friends to do whatever they want. Meanwhile, Clay stops by Trent's cabin and asks Jenna if she's seen his sister. Jenna tells him to come in and he does. When Trent notices Clay inside his cabin, he tells him to leave which lead them to another argument. Jenna offers to help Clay find his sister. Later that day, Trent plays beer pong with Bree, Chewie, and Lawrence, with Trent and Bree losing. Later that night, Trent Is upset that Jenna has not returned and suspects her of cheating, so he sends Chewie to the shed to get tools to fix a chair he broke. Bree, very drunk, walks up to Trent and seduces him to come upstairs with her and finish the wine bottle by themselves. Once inside his room, Bree and Trent start passionately kissing while she is simultaneously removing his shirt. Trent is then pushed on the bed and Bree removes her top and then climbs onto him. Trent is blown away by her massive, natural tits on her tiny framed body when she removes and throws her bra at him. He plays with her breasts and tells her they are stupendous out of pure amazement. Bree laughs and starts removing his belt and pants, with Trent urging her that they can go as he no longer has any hesitation to cheat on Jenna after seeing her best friend's voluptuous, nude body. He decides to fuck her without any protection because her ass is so fat and to get further back at Jenna. Not knowing that is exactly what Bree planned on. Once she removed all their clothes, Trent and Bree engage in wild, unprotected sex as Bree proceeds to film him while aggressively riding his dick. Trent continues to compliment her ample, natural assets as he plays with them and thrusts hard into her. He notices her filming them and warns her that it better not go on the internet, causing her to laugh and say shes a bad girl as she watches herself ride him on the large flat screen TV that is displaying the footage. He is completely unaware of her plan to make him impregnate her and then blackmail him with the sex tape if he doesn't make her his new girlfriend. Unknown to the cheating couple, Jenna has returned to cabin. Hearing their loud moans and knocking on the door, Trent and Bree are caught off guard by her sudden return. Not wanting the amazing sex to end yet, Trent urges Bree to keep going and yells at Jenna until Bree leans over and starts kissing him to distract him from her. Unknown to the cheating lovers, Jason is watching Bree's bed acrobatics through a window and is prepared to kill them when he sees the light on in the shed and proceeds to murder Chewie. As Trent and Bree continue to fuck each other like its their last night on Earth, Whitney escapes from her imprisonment. Bree is riding Trent vigorously and she is nearing her orgasm. Wanting to cum together at the same time, Bree starts begging Trent to cum inside her. He asks if shes serious to which she helplessly whimpers, "yes." He assures her he is getting close too. Bree then starts riding him harder, passionately throwing her body up and down on his dick. Her tight pussy feels so damn good slamming down on his huge cock that it makes him moan loudly with her, something he usually doesn't do but can't help with Bree. He lets her know he is about cum and prepares to bust inside of her, deciding it's okay if he impregnates her because she has such a juicy body and is fucking him so good that he can't even remember his girlfriend's name at the moment. Whitney reaches their window but Trent and Bree can't hear her pounding due to their hard, mutual orgasms and deafening moans. Once they are both finished cumming harder than either one of them ever has before and Bree has made sure she has every last drop of Trent's semen inside of her, she finally gets off of him. They both proceed to cuddle with each other as Bree wraps her free arm around his chest as they agree that the sex was “stupendous” and he decides to make officially make her his new girlfriend. As the two get dressed and come out of the room, he's angry to see Clay inside his house and at Jenna for helping Clay behind his back. He then commands them to leave and tells Bree to get her ass back upstairs so he can put more cum inside of her, if anymore will fit. Jenna hears this and storms out, calling him an asshole, as Bree excitedly runs upstairs to charge the camera back up. Gallary Appearances Films * Friday the 13th (2009) * Bree's sex tapes (Pornhub)